


Why one shouldn't eat enchanted fruit (or why one should)

by QuestionMarkHeart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana, Canon Genderbending, Girl!Merlin, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Scheming Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionMarkHeart/pseuds/QuestionMarkHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is turned into a girl which leads to a very confused Arthur, sexy times and happy fairy-like women. Uther is still king, Morgana is nice if not a bit of a schemer and Merlin is as oblivious as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why one shouldn't eat enchanted fruit (or why one should)

Some time later Arthur will say it was all Merlin’s fault. Merlin will argue that there was nothing he could have done to avoid it and then Arthur will clap Merlin across the head and call him an idiot.  
In retrospect Merlin should have probably realised the forest was enchanted considering the little golden fairies perched in the trees and the forest ground that had Merlin’s feet sinking almost ankle deep in moss. It’s just that the journey to Ealdor had taken almost a day longer than it should have and Merlin had run out of food hours ago. Ripe fruit hung indulgently off every tree in the meadow Merlin found himself in. They looked nothing like the bland apples and pears he was accustomed to back at the castle. The pieces of fruit looked almost heavy with juice, the skins bright oranges and purples. They just screamed “eat me” so Merlin did.  
He found a particularly soft bit of moss and set down his satchel before gathering a lapful of the purple oval shaped fruit. He bit into one and moaned somewhat wantonly. The fairies giggled and one perched on his shoulder, sticking its little finger to catch a stray drop. Time passed slowly and Merlin’s eyelids began to droop, sleep calling for him. If he had stayed awake just a moment longer he would have noticed the fairies surrounding him and chanting in a soft whisper, the words caressing him like feather-light kisses.  
When he woke Merlin was no longer in the meadow, the sky was darkening and chill made him shiver involuntarily. He stretched and instantly he felt like something wasn’t right. He moved his toes only to feel space in his boots, a lot of space. His breeches hung loosely on his hips but his tunic was uncomfortably tight. Merlin stood slowly only to topple over again, his knees giving out. A growing sense of trepidation filled his chest like ice cold water over his skin. He gently lifted his tunic and what he saw would feature in his dreams for some time to come.  
Breasts.  
Two of them.  
His hands shook as he palmed one and immediately let out a not so manly screeched when he felt his cool hand on the new warm skin. His waist…well…he had a waist now that gave way to hips that were certainly not there before. The difference wasn’t vast but definitely noticeable. He had to lie down and breathe before he tentatively untied his breaches and looked for the penis he knew would not be there. He opened his legs and examined the patch of dark curling hair that was there then felt like a pervert and quickly closed them again.  
It didn’t take a genius to realise that sorcery was at play and Merlin needed to find that forest right that bloody minute. He stood up again, balancing on his heels this time and took stock of his surroundings. His hair fell in unruly dark curls down his back and almost to his hips. It would figure that even as a woman his hair would be a menace.  
It took about an hour for Merlin to admit defeat. The meadow was gone and even if it were close, nightfall was nearing. Wondering around unarmed fatigued and…a woman was not the best of ideas. He followed the North Star home and practised what he was going to tell Arthur.

  
***

  
It was obviously Merlin’s fault. The idiot was only meant to be gone for a couple of days to visit his mother. Ealdor was not far enough to explain why the horribly boring George was still attending him come nightfall. Arthur had just pulled his furs over his head when a servant came requesting his presence in the council room. Arthur dressed quickly, slipped a dagger in his belt and made his way over to the council room. He opened the door to find his Father already seated at the head of the table with Gaius to his left and a very poorly dressed young lady standing just behind. The woman had her head hung in a submissive gesture that made something in Arthur want to lift up her chin and tell her she was safe. Noting the poor condition of her clothing and the even poorer condition of her hair, the unfortunate thing must have been though something terrible.  
“Arthur, thank you for joining us. Please sit,” his father instructed.  
He took the seat to his father’s right and looked up at Gaius. The old man looked positively pale.  
“May I ask what the meaning of this is?”  
“Yes, yes. Well, it seems sorcery has caused yet more grief, as is expected. Come forward, Marvin.”  
“Uhm…it’s Merlin, sire,” the girl spoke.  
Arthur was momentarily distracted by the sound of her voice. A lot sweeter than what he was used to (Morgana coming to mind). He almost didn’t register what she just said. Then he looked at her, really looked, and all he saw was blue eyes.  
“Mer-lin, what the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into now?” He exclaimed.  
His manservant blushed quit prettily…no, not pretty. Not pretty at all. He blushed annoyingly and gave a small shrug as if to say, “it’s not my fault that I am a bloody idiot that can’t go a couple days without causing unnecessary trouble”.  
“It seems your manservant has been enchanted by some kind of fairy folk. Under normal circumstances he would be in the dungeons pending further investigation but no man would willingly allow himself to be turned into a woman. Obviously he is the victim here,” the king explained.  
“My apprentice is indeed the victim to some strong but fortunately reversible magic. The best course of action would be to wait and see if the enchantment fades on its own. If the problem persists past a fortnight then we can begin look for the fairies’ home and source of the enchantment,” Gaius clarified.  
“Wait, wait. You just want me to walk around like this in the hope that maybe I’ll get my penis back. Let me tell you something, it is really disconcerting to look down and see nothing,” Merlin cried with a lot unnecessary gesticulating.  
Arthur held his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He figured it wouldn’t be taken well. His father did not bother with such restraint and chuckled loudly and directly at Merlin. If he was blushing before, he was absolutely red in the face now.  
“With all due respect Marley, your condition is through your own stupidity and obvious lack of self-preservation or common sense. Really, you ate the fruit despite seeing the fairies?”  
“I was hungry,” he pouted, “your majesty.” He added as an afterthought.  
“You will continue your duties as expected while we wait for the enchantment to wear off. In the mean time you will sleep in the maid’s quarters and Morgana’s serving girl- what’s her name- will help you blend in. No need to raise any concerns if they can be avoided.”  
“Why can’t I stay in my own quarters, sire?”  
“It would be improper for a young unmarried woman as yourself to be seen living with a gentleman that is not your relative.”  
“That’s all well and good, if I was a woman. I am a man, dammit!” He stomped his foot and crossed his slim arms and looked so much like a petulant little girl that Uther smiled that indulgent fatherly smile that was usually reserved for Morgana back when she was cute and wore pink.  
“You are dismissed. I expect a full written report from you Gaius in the morning and a weekly check-in until the matter is resolved.”  
Uther stood and the conversation was obviously over. Arthur stayed behind as his father and Gaius left whispering to each other and…giggling?  
Arthur looked up at Merlin who looked right back at him. He took a moment to take him all in as he stood in the moonlight, clad in only a simple tunic and breeches. The sharp cheekbones were still prominent but his chin was softer and his cheeks slightly fuller. Eyelashes, dark and long, surrounded blue eyes that remained the same if not a little bigger. His hair fell in untamed curls that made Arthur think of the drawings he once found about forest fey; wild and beautiful. The moment was ruined though when Merlin fell into the vacant seat, legs apart and head perched on top of small hands.  
“So, bath time is about get really awkward, huh?”  
Arthur laughed humourlessly and left quickly before he did something stupid like telling the idiot that he looked quite beautiful like that.

***

  
Merlin didn’t even want to tell Uther anything. He was perfectly ready to pretend like he hadn’t come back from Ealdor and hide in the safe confines of his room. It was Gaius who insisted saying that it was better that Uther knew now than found out later and suspected foul play on Merlin’s part. Gaius shoved a book that seemed like half his new weight in his hands, a drought for the lingering muscle pain and an exaggerated sigh as a goodnight. Merlin was grateful to have his bed for one more night before it was replaced by one of the cots in the maid’s quarters. He fell clothed and not ready to accept his naked self just yet. It still felt foreign like he was violating some poor girl’s virtue by looking down at himself.

Morning came before he was ready and with it came an overexcited Morgana and Gwen. The two women woke him up with a rough tug at his tangled mass of hair.  
“It is so unfair Gwen. I spend every fortnight since I was eight rubbing oil in my hair to grow and all Merlin has to do is chew on some enchanted fruit and he gets locks up to his ass.”  
“If it’s any consolation, at least your hair is manageable. I have no idea how anyone expects us to make this look presentable for court.”  
“Hey! The hair you are talking about it attached to a person. A person who is confused and upset and would really just like to be left alone if that’s alright with you,” said Merlin while he tried to bury himself deeper in his covers.  
“No, it is not okay. We have direct orders from the king to make you look as lady-like as possible. You are to be presented before the court while the situation is explained. We can do this the easy way where you might actually get to have an opinion or we can do this the hard way where you’ll probably end up in something pink and lacy.”  
Merlin shut up after that.  
Being bathed and dressed by Lady Morgana and Gwen was a surreal experience mostly because had fantasised about something similar back when he had a cock and before he realised it rather preferred a certain blond prat. Despite this realisation, it was still extremely hard to be quiet when the two rubbed citrus scented soap all over his body and made horribly embarrassing comments about his breasts (which were apparently more impressive than Gwen’s much to her chagrin) and his…well…his vagina.  
“We should probably shave it. Gwen, pass me the razor.”  
Merlin crossed his legs in the big metal tub and stared daggers.  
“There is, and will never be, any need for me to be shaven like…like…you expect someone to see.”  
“It was just an offer, no need to go all red,” she chuckled evilly.  
It seemed Merlin was more susceptible to blushes as a woman which is something he had been lucky to avoid as a man despite his pale skin. The realisation left him feeling vulnerable and horribly close to tears. He sniffed, once, twice and then he just couldn’t help a tear a two falling.  
The girls immediately stopped their ministrations and Gwen patted Merlin on the back. He was mortified and wished with everything he had that he could just magic himself away to somewhere safe where no one would look at him with the pity Morgana was.  
“I’m sorry, Merlin. I can’t imagine how this must feel for you. I know this seems like a curse, and maybe it is. But we’re here for you and there’s no reason why this can’t be fun. You won’t be like this forever so why not see how the other side live?” Morgana squeezed his hand and he felt better…for all of two seconds before the witch whipped out a comb with an evil glint in her eye.

An hour, three broken combs and a bent brush later, Merlin was ready to be dressed. Merlin closed his eyes and pictured himself doing a number of things in a number of places. Anywhere but in Morgana’s chambers being fitted for a corset. He refused to acknowledge the fact that Morgana already had dresses made in his size and one blue one that was the exact shade of his eyes (“because I’ve always thought you would look lovely in silk, Merlin. Don’t look at me like that, a girl can fantasise!”) and he ignored the seamstress that seemed hell-bent on making everything tighter and shorter than what seemed appropriate.  
He let them pin him into some green monstrosity that seemed a little too elaborate for a servant. He said as much and Morgana simply raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Gaius and said, “let me have my fun. I never had a sister and Uther didn’t believe in buying me dolls. This is the closest I’ll ever get.” So Merlin allowed the dress but refused to have his hair manhandled anymore. He tucked it behind his ears (unfortunately the same) and ignored the girls’ identical pouts.

Court was held in the throne room as per usual with all the important people milling around the front and any other interested parties filling the space until the door. He felt eyes tracking him as he walked to the very front and stood in front of his king and prince. He dutifully stared at his slipper clad feet and only looked up when directly addressed.  
Uther explained what happened to all present. Merlin dared to look at the knights and saw the same expression of disbelief and amusement reflected on all of them. Arthur just looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He understood the feeling.  
“In times like this it is important to remain strong in our faith that we will persevere where magic wants to see us defeated. The enchantment will wear off but until then please do not treat Merlin any different.”  
Merlin was momentarily distracted by Uther actually getting his name right and forgot to keep his eyes focused on his feet. He regretted the slip up when he looked in his king’s eyes. Was Uther checking him out? Yes definitely, may the floor open now please.  
***  
There is a handful of times that Arthur has truly hated Morgana. There was the time when she broke his favourite hunting spear because Uther wouldn’t let her join them and that time she told the knights he had never bedded anyone (which is not true! Or maybe it is but that is no one’s business but his own). He had been livid then but that did not compare to how he felt watching his most trusted knights drool over his manservant. Was it absolutely necessary to dress him up in such livery? He was a servant for god sake. No one saw Gwen prancing about in formfitting dresses that drew way too much attention to Merlin’s…well everything.  
And even if the enchantment fades after a day or two, he will never be able to look at his manservant the same way again after hearing his father practically purr his name. For all the bloody times to remember it.

He knocked on Morgana’s door after court with the full intention of telling her off. He got impatient after a beat and walked in anyway. Words got lost from his brain to his mouth at what he found. Merlin had his hands perched on a chair wearing nothing but flesh coloured stockings attached by girdles to a pair of very insubstantial panties and a blushing Gwen tightening his corset for him. The open window shed sunlight bright and unguarded on Merlin’s milky skin. He could see the perky silhouette of one breast, his long hair doing nothing to cover it. Merlin’s mouth was open in a perfect o and if Arthur was less of a gentleman he would tell him exactly what he could be doing with that mouth just then.  
“Arthur?” Merlin’s sounded breathless possibly from the corset or maybe Arthur. He didn’t stay to contemplate but turned round on his heel and marched briskly to the training grounds. His knights got the brunt of his frustration unfortunately but at least he kept them too busy to even think about talking about or to Merlin.

 

***

  
Merlin finds Arthur in his chambers pacing and already changed. He placed his dinner down and moved to draw out the tin bath as per their usual routine.  
“That will be all for tonight, Merlin.” He said without looking at him.  
“Are you sure, sire?” He asked.  
Arthur simply nodded and continued his pacing. Merlin didn’t quite know what to do with himself. It was the first time in a long time that he hadn’t shared a meal with Arthur. The first time in a long time that he hadn’t handled his bath. He felt slightly cheated.

Their nightly routine is the only time he’s allowed to touch the prince without it being odd. The only time that he can really appreciate each line and curve that makes up the body that keeps him awake and hard most nights. He knows Arthur enjoys these moments too. He knows that most nobles don’t ask their servants to bathe them. Gwen has never bathed Morgana and he knows the servant that he superseded never offered this service. There’s no reason why Arthur should want Merlin touching him expect that he does.  
Or rather, he did.  
Merlin tried to understand. He’d already caught a couple guards and a knight or two looking at him for longer than is strictly necessary. Even Leon who was the most noble of them all almost walked into the castle wall when Merlin greeted him earlier. Everyone was confused and no one quite knew how to treat him. Of course Arthur is uncomfortable, especially after this morning. I mean really, for someone that preaches about knocking and waiting to be called the prat doesn’t heed his own advice.  
Merlin promised to act like his old self as much as possible.  
That’s how he finds himself on the training field the next day wearing one of Morgana’s billowy tunics, a black cotton corset contraption that goes outside the tunic and a pair of fitted breeches made specifically for him. Despite the more comfortable attire, the girls still felt the need to play with his hair so the effect is a bit ruined by the big full curls falling over his shoulders and back.  
At first Arthur refused to acknowledge him so he sat with the knights as each got a turn to challenge Arthur in hands-on combat. Sir Gregory (son of something or another from far far away) gave up his seat for Merlin despite his willingness to stand. Sir William shared his water with him even though Merlin wasn’t thirsty and Sir Rodrick simply stared at Merlin’s chest only breaking contact to look lower and back again. The whole thing was rather amusing, if not a little confusing, at least to him. Arthur looked like he wants to break something.  
Merlin decided it must be because his knights were distracted and Arthur hates that. He showed just how much he hates that by breaking Sir Rodrick’s nose ten minutes later. Merlin offered to take Sir Rodrick to Gaius which seemed to make Arthur frown even harder. Obviously the prat woke up on the wrong side of his bed that morning.

The walk to Gaius’ was short but felt like a lot longer with Rodrick’s nasally breathing following him. He was grateful to usher the knight into the physician’s chamber but surprised to find the Lady Morgana and Gwen already occupying the old man’s time.  
“Oh there you are, we were just talking about you. Please do come in,” Morgana pulled out a seat for him. She was smiling that evil smile of her that just screamed “I know something you don’t nah nah nah nah nah”. Gwen looked a lot more sombre and kept avoiding his eye.

Gaius set the knight’s nose with little fuss and offered a drought for the pain. Rodrick hesitated before leaving looking like he wanted to say something to Merlin before thinking better of it and scurrying away.  
“Everyone has been acting so strange,” Merlin mused, “magic makes people nervous I guess.”  
“Uhm, Merlin, have you actually looked at yourself yet? Like in an actual mirror? They’re not staring and treating you different because they’re uncomfortable. They’re treating you different because you look like a bloody portrait.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous Morgana,” Merlin scoffed and looked at his mentor for backup. The old man simply shrugged.  
“I fear the lady is right. I would be more worried for your virtue if I didn’t know you are perfectly capable of defending yourself,” he supplied.  
Merlin sat quietly contemplating this information. So…he was pretty? Well…  
“You might want to wipe that smug smile off your face though. You are still an unfortunate looking man,” Gaius added not so helpfully.

Just as Merlin was working up a retort Arthur burst through the door without knocking. He had his sword in a deathgrip as he looked to each corner of the room.  
“Where is he?” he demanded.  
“Where is who?” I asked.  
“Rodrick! Where is he?”  
Arthur was red in the face and blood was drying on his face and hands. Merlin was confident that none was his.  
“He left already. Gaius set his nose and sent him off.”  
Arthur physically relaxed and sheathed his sword. He looked bashful and Morgana looked like the cat that got the cream. Merlin was sure he was missing something important.  
“It’s a good thing you’re here Arthur. You should know what Gaius found in one of his many ancient books,” she said. Gwen shifted before politely excusing herself. She patted Merlin on the cheek and gave him a sympathetic look before leaving.  
“Okay, I’m getting worried now. There’s a catch isn’t there? We’re going to have to go on some quest to get my penis back aren’t we? That’s okay. It’s perfectly fine. There has never been a nobler cause in my opinion,” Merlin rambled.  
“Merlin,” Arthur said.  
“Yes?”  
“Please do shut up.”  
“Right.”  
“What did you find, Gaius?”  
Merlin looked to his mentor to see a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. In all the time he’d known Gaius nothing had ever embarrassed him before. Merlin suddenly felt a despairing fear for his lost penis.  
“It seems that I might have been wrong before. The kind of fairies you encountered weren’t actually fairies at all. They have many different names in folk lore. In fact records show that their exists can be tracked a couple hundred-“  
“Gaius…let’s get to the point please,” said Morgana, cashmere cat grin still in place.  
“Right, right. Basically these creatures only present themselves to a very lucky few. Merlin, by eating their fruit you offered yourself to their will.”  
“And their will is?”  
“Their purpose, their sold existence, is based on…well…carnal pleasures. They see into the hearts and souls of those they choose and transform their bodies to reflect their deepest desires-“  
“Ha! I always knew you were a girl,” Arthur smirked at Merlin. Merlin had to remind himself why it was a very very bad idea to turn the crown prince into a worm and feed him to the chickens.  
“That’s not all. The creatures transformation can only be reversed once their magic has been sated and that can only happen when the one transformed…uhm…consummates his/her relationship with their true love.”  
There was a beat of silence and then Morgana’s cackling laughter.  
“Wait a second. You’re telling me that these fairy things turned my manservant into a woman so that they could satisfy their pervy magic by watching him get fucked by some poor sod?”  
“Not any poor sod but Merlin’s one true love,” Morgana stopped laughing long enough to supply.

There was another beat of silence in which Merlin found the floor very fascinating. Hm…he’d never noticed that stain before. What could have caused that?  
“Gaius and I are going to leave you two alone for a moment. I think you have a lot to talk about,” she exited in a cloud of black silk with Gaius behind her. He patted his apprentice firmly as if that would reassure him somehow.  
Merlin continued to study the floor. The stain could very well he in the shape of a bunny rabbit. Or maybe a duck.  
***  
Arthur coughed.  
Merlin didn’t stir let alone blink. He had never seen his manservant so still. Not even in dire moments like before infiltrating enemy camp or a crucial moment during a hint. The stillness didn’t suit him.  
“Merlin.”  
Nothing.  
“We’ll just grab a couple of our finest horses and find this little sexual forest of yours. Maybe if you explain to the nice little fairies that they picked the wrong person they might reverse this curse.”  
Still nothing.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Merlin. Say something.”  
“Will.”  
“Will what?”  
“There’s always Will, my best friend from home. I’m not in love with him but I do love him and he’d do anything for me. I could send word and be there in a couple days.”  
“You aren’t seriously considering-”  
“And there’s Gwen I guess. I care about her a lot and I doubt the fairies care what sex the other person is, right?”  
“Merlin…” he sounded pained even to his own ears.  
“And I respect Leon-”

Arthur didn’t let him finish. He grabbed his manservant by the waist and hoisted him and over his shoulder. He weighed even less than he thought he would. He protested feebly, trying to wiggle free.  
“Keep moving and I will spank your pert little ass,” he said simply.  
Merlin stopped moving immediately with s soft whimper and breathless ‘Arthur’.  
Of course there were servants and guards milling around the corridors but Arthur didn’t pay them any mind. Merlin waved at them good-naturedly and didn’t mind that they didn’t wave back, opting instead to stare blankly as their crown prince carried his manservant to his room.  
Arthur dumped Merlin on his bed with a little less finesse than he had hoped but Merlin didn’t seem to care. His hair had lost the polished look and looked just as unruly as when he first saw him bathed in moonlight.

Arthur tried breathing but it didn’t work. His skin felt too tight and his heart refused to slow down. He tried breathing through his mouth but so close to Merlin he could not only smell the citrus scented shampoo coming off him but almost taste it too. He briefly wondered what his skin would taste like and almost forgot what he needed to say.  
“I beat up my knights.” Okay…not the opening he was planning on. But it would do.  
“You always beat up your knight.”  
“No…I fight my knights. I battle with them but I don’t simply beat them up.”  
Arthur found the bowl and jug of cool water that was always kept by his bed. He washed the stale blood off his hands for something to do other than tear off that bloody distracting corset.  
“Why did you beat up your knights?”  
“You can’t not know,” Merlin shook his head and Arthur laughed humourlessly, “You really are something Merlin. The whole castle wants to take you to bed and you don’t even notice. I had to physically restrain myself from punching my father, the way he was looking at you…”  
“Ew…me and Uther?” Merlin scowled and Arthur was sure his expression mirrored it.  
“Him, the guards, the knights. Even some of the bloody maids. I spent this afternoon beating my men so they would know you are mine. So they would let everyone else know that you are mine.”  
“Am I? Am I yours?”  
Arthur saw the uncertainty. He saw the hope too and the nerves. He felt it too. What if this ruined everything? What if Merlin didn’t feel the same way and he made a fool of himself? What if the enchantment didn’t reverse itself? Did that mean Merlin didn’t love him? Did he love Merlin?  
Arthur thought he could have stood there all day with those questions fighting for dominance in his head if it weren’t for Merlin…or rather Merlin’s breasts.  
He hadn’t even noticed Merlin unfastening the corset and lifting the flimsy tunic. Arthur watched him drop it and then Arthur could see nothing else but the rise and fall of Merlin’s breasts as he breathed in and out. His nipples were a pink that made him think of roses and sunny summer days sucking on iced strawberries. He wanted to taste.

Merlin covered his breasts with his hands and Arthur whimpered.  
“Is this why you want me now? Because I’m like this?” He asked, looking him straight in the eyes despite the obvious sadness in his.  
“I want you like this with your breasts and your wet cunt. But I also want you like before, with your thick, hard cock. You think I never noticed? All those times you bathed me to just leave right after. Did you touch yourself, Merlin? Did you think of me wet and half-hard in the water when you did it?”  
Merlin bit his lip and dropped his hand to cup himself through his breeches.  
“Yes,” he moaned.  
Arthur pulled off and tossed his chainmail with a disregard that would shame his father if he were there. He almost ripped his tunic off and kicked off his boots.  
“I’m going to fuck you into my bed slow and hard. Then I’m going to fuck you again when you’re my Merlin again. You’re going to feel me every time you move tomorrow. If you don’t want that, say so now,” he practically growled.  
Merlin’s only answer was to kick off his slippers and slip out of his breeches slowly, eyes never leaving Arthur and teeth still biting his lip.  
“What are you waiting for?” Merlin breathed out.

Neither of them noticed the little golden women perched on the windowsill. They purred when Arthur actually did rip the ribbons on his breeches, too impatient to take them off properly. They were silent when Arthur knelt between Merlin’s legs and whispered, almost too soft to hear, “I’ve never done this before. You’re my first and I know I’m yours.”  
Merlin traced Arthur strong jaw and pulled him close so that Arthur’s lips brushed Merlin’s inner thigh.  
“First and last,” he whispered back.

That night their magic was sated tenfold. They watched the two men consume each other, their love running so deep it created bonds only the fey could see. Arthur buried himself in the tight heat that was Merlin murmuring nonsense, letting his secrets spill from his soul through his lips and onto milky white skin. Merlin wept when he came, not once, not twice but three times in succession. His eyes turned gold Arthur’s chamber burst with life. Perfect replicas of the meadow’s fruit trees sprouted from the ground. The stone floor became moss and the bed was covered in hundreds of petals in the exact shade of Arthur’s eyes.

The fey laughed, delighted and clapped when Arthur shuddered and came hard inside his manservant, his friend and lover. They chanted the words of the Old Religion and left as Merlin’s back arched off the bed, scream caught somewhere in his throat, body jerking from pain.  
Arthur could do nothing but hold him and caress his hair as he felt the bones beneath his skin shift. It seemed like forever before Merlin opened his eyes with no pain reflected in them.  
“That was a lot easier the other way around,” he whispered into Arthur’s shoulder. He could taste Arthur’s sweat and skin and the floral soap he uses.  
“You sacred me,” he breathed into his neck, “never do that again,” he commanded.  
Arthur then proceeded to live up to his promise and fucked into Merlin’s taut and very male body slowly with the laziness of someone that knows they have all the time in the world.

“So…magic huh?”  
Arthur was lying on his stomach using his forearms to lift him up so he could look at Merlin, naked on a bed of petals. He didn’t know what to feel. Underneath the layers of relief and exhaustion he knew was betrayal and maybe anger. He just couldn’t reach it just then with Merlin’s hand carding through his hair.  
“I was born with it,” he blinked away sleep, yawning into the pillow, “to be honest, I never imagined telling you quite like this.”  
“Did you ever plan on tell me?” He couldn’t help the hurt that leaked into the words.  
“I wanted to. I wanted to share this part of me with you for so long but I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t ask you to choose between me and your father.”  
“Even when I’m angry at you, you know what to say to make me want to forget and just wrap myself around you.”  
“Just another of my many talents I see.”  
Merlin smiled and Arthur wondered how he hadn’t noticed that didn’t change even when he was a woman. Arthur thought to himself, as long as he could get Merlin to smile like that every day for the rest of his life, nothing else would matter.

**Epilogue**

“I swear they were just here,” said Gwen.  
She was kneeling in front of Morgana’s closet looking for the trunk full of the dresses and corsets Morgana got made for Merlin. They planned to donate the clothes since the man wouldn’t need them anymore but couldn’t find them anywhere.  
“Don’t worry, Gwen. I think I have a pretty good idea where they went.”  
Morgana smiled feeling quiet pleased with herself. She loved it when things played out how she thought they would.


End file.
